Help! I'm In My Favorite Cartoon!
by Werefaerie120
Summary: Me and my 3 BFFs end up in the avatar world. Not from my point of view though. What happens when Miyamah's the only one who knows about Avatar world! R and R! I'm begging all of you hopefully kindhearted people!
1. Intro

Okay, as you peoples know from the summary this is me and my three BFFs going into the Avatar world. Names are different. Just to clear some things up:

Samantha doesn't go to Miyamah, Adrianna, and Cristin's school. She is tall; chunky doesn't know a lot about Avatar. She has depth and is very knowledgeable when it comes to the outdoors.

Miyamah is petite, slender, and is an Avatar obsess freak. She would kill (literally) to dominate Azula. Strategize and Conscience is the two words that define her. Oh and hyper.

Adrianna is a little taller than Miyamah and a little less slender than Miyamah. She knows the basics of Avatar. Very people person. In a big fight with Cristin and won't talk to her.

Cristin is taller than Miyamah and Adrianna and shorter than Samantha. Very skinny, but not anorexic. Doesn't know a lot about avatar. Good when it comes to thinking outside the box. In a big fight with Adrianna and won't talk to her.

Okay! Go to the next chapter and read the story!


	2. Where the Heck Am I?

"I've told you already, I'm so NOT talking to her. She's giving me the silent treatment!" A voice was heard throughout a school corridor. It came from a blonde haired girl with an annoyed expression. The girl next to her, who had messy, light brown hair said in an unsuccessfully persuasive voice,

"Adrianna, she is your best friend! You can't let her go like this!" Adrianna rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Correction, Miyamah. WAS, not is. And yes, I can let her go. And if she's treating me like this, I just won't be her friend. So there!" Adrianna walked away, leaving Miyamah sighing.

"Those two are being such _cagnas_!" (_Cagna_ is Italian for something. Look it up to find out what it means; I know, but I rated this K, so….) Miyamah sighed.

"Girl drama." A taller, skinny girl with long, dark brown hair walked up.

"Hey, Yamaha! What's up?" Miyamah laughed a little at the nickname.

"Adrianna's being a cagna, Cristin. And, to get it all straight, so are you." Cristin instantly turned stiff. It was Adrianna again, with a pimply faced girl with brown-ish hair.

Adrianna seemed just as stiff when she caught sight of Cristin. Bailey, the other girl, tugged on Adrianna's sleeve.

"Dri, we're gonna be late for LA!" Adrianna seemed happy about the nickname.  
"Uhm, hey Cris." Cristin stiffly nodded. Adrianna's face went from cautiously friendly to angry.

"You see, Miyamah, that's what I'm talking about! I want more than a nod or a one word answer!" Miyamah looked at Adrianna.

"You are both being cagnas." She stated. Bailey ran into LA, not wanting to be late.

Cristin and Miyamah started arguing and suddenly, a green flashing wind seemed to surround the three of them.

"Miyamah, is this another one of those 'reuniting friendship' tricks?" Cristin shouted.

Miyamah yelled,

"Yes, Cristin, I brought a wind tunnel to school with me. NO OF COURSE IT'S NOT!" Adrianna seemed strangely calm. Then they all disappeared.

At another school, a tall, chunky brown haired girl named Skyler vanished right out of the daydreaming History class.

"Who are you two?" A high, girl's voice said. Miyamah groaned. She saw Adrianna, looking like she had just been woken up. A girl with a long brown braid and a pink belly shirt was standing over Miyamah. A girl with shiny black hair and a bored expression was standing over Adrianna.

"Don't hurt me, I'm only 12..." Miyamah groaned. The girl giggled.

"Nuh-uh, you're 14, just like me and Mai and Azula." Miyamah quickly grasped the situation, knowing her dream had come true. She sat up and said,

"You're Ty Lee, aren't you?" Ty Lee squealed,

"Yes, yes, that's me! How'd you know? Did you see one of my shows?" Miyamah said,

"Let's just say that." Adrianna was silently freaking out and staring at her friend like she was crazy. Miyamah stood up shakily, and looked around at the surrounding forest. Miyamah noticed that she was wearing a black tee shirt with a fire nation insignia and Adrianna was wearing a pale blue tee shirt with a white air symbol on it. The two girls didn't seem to care. She saw what she had been looking for. Ty Lee and Mai cleared the way for Miyamah as she walked, calm and rationally, over to Azula, who looked mildly interested in her friends' discovery. She asked, in that smooth, evil voice we all know and love,

"Who are you?" Miyamah stated their names. Then she said,

"Azula, I need to speak with you in private."


	3. Where the Heck Am I? Again

"What are you and are you edible?" A boy's voice asked. Skyler's instant response was "No, we're not edible, and we're humans like you." Then she woke herself up. She saw a lot of treetops and clouds. She felt very windswept. She saw a boy with a ponytail (she snickered internally at it) and a girl with brown hair and a braid. She also saw her friend Cristin groaning on the ground. She immediately helped Cristin up. Skyler also noticed a girl with black hair and green clothing sitting on the leather ground. It was a saddle, and Skyler was flying. She did not enjoy it, and the green clothed girl seemed just as uneasy. But Cristin seemed to be okay with it. There was a bald boy with a blue arrow on his head and orange clothing. He was an optimist, Skyler thought. He was smiling. Up ahead, Skyler saw a big wall. She re-organized herself.

Okay, she thought. The arrow boy is Aang, the brown haired girl is Kartara or something, the other boy is Socksa or something, and the other girl is Tops, no, Toph. I'm in the world of Avatar that Miyamah is so obsessed over. Skyler sat down again, too confuse to comprehend. The green clothed girl-Toph- said in a rude tone,

"Who are you and do you know the Bei Fong family?" Skyler answered no. She turned her head towards Cristin, and the two girls both saw that Toph had misty gray eyes. They were glazed over and they didn't focus on any of the five kids. Toph smiled and said cheerfully,

"Well, now that I know that you guys aren't the idiots that were sent by my parents to get me back, who the heck are you?" The boy with the *snicker* ponytail glared at Skyler and Cristin.

"Yeah, who are you, anyway? Fire Nation spies?" Sokka accused. Katara-the brown braided girl- laughed at her brother.

"Sokka, be realistic. Two girls fall out of the sky? Very unlikely that they just _happen _to be Fire Nation." She rolled her blue eyes. Aang-the one name Skyler just couldn't forget-cheerfully said,

"Are any of you Airbenders?" Sokka rolled his eyes.

"You know, Aang, you're gonna have to give up. You. Are. The. Last. Airbender." Katara glared daggers at him.

"Sokka, that's not nice. Say sorry!" He reluctantly said sorry. Aang smiled infuriatingly.

"It's okay, Sokka. Now, what are your names?" Skyler introduced herself and Cristin. Then Skyler felt a slight tickle in her nose.

"Ahh…Ahh…CHOO!" She sneezed and then a giant boulder flew into the air. Toph chuckled is surprise.

"Well, twinkle toes, your new friend's an Earthbender. Go figure." Skyler looked at Toph with surprise.

"What…?" Toph looked in her direction in exasperation.

"I said that you are an Earthbender. What can you do?" Skyler shrugged. Toph smiled.

"When we land, let's find out."


	4. Proposition

**Sorry I've stopped, I just had to resolve the Adrianna Cristin fight, with the real Adrianna and Cristin (that's not their actual names just starts with the same letters). But happy day, I have. They are now on the way to being friends again! YAYYYYYY! Well, ANYWAY, I'm back. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? Let's stop and think about that… While you're thinking, might as well read the chapter! Luv my reviewers! 333 **** Review your answers, Is it good o bad that I'm back? JK, really PM me, what should/shouldn't happen, got a little chip of the old writer's block! (If Zach (my crush who I have a feeling might have a crush on me too, hopefully) reads this, O….M….G!)**

Adrianna and Ty Lee were hitting it off. They knew all the fashions, all of the hottest trends, and OMG! They both didn't really care about the war! Meanwhile, Mai was bored out of her mind and was resorting to throwing her shrukians at little forest rodents that scampered across her feet. Azula and Miyamah were hitting it off as well.

"So, you're saying, you know a lot about everybody that I know and everybody that I hate? And who I will or already have encountered? And what I'm going to do n the future?" Azula said, an un Azula-ish grin creeping across her face. Miyamah nodded.

"Yes. But I've come to warn you and help you." Azula's Ty Lee worthy smile turned into an uncertain frown.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to become Firelord Azula? Zuko will?" Miyamah sighed.

"Yes, unless you follow my instructions exactly, without any questions, and no secret plot to somehow kill me at all." Azula nodded, intrigued by the sound of the girl's proposition.

"Okay. Let's get this straight. You know my future. You know that I'll go too far in trying to help the great Firelord, and go insane and try and kill Zuko. Then the water tribe peasant girl will send me to an insane asylum? And Zuko will be Firelord?"

"Yes. Now do exactly as I say and you'll profit from it, let me assure you."


	5. Ingenious? Sokka? What World is this?

**Here is amazing chapter five! I apologize severely for my much delayed update, but I got a d in health and my dad got p***ed off. Well, back to business. Azula will get her fair share of punishments, but as far as I know, I'm not going to kill her. We shall see….BTW it's like! 1 in the morning so I might be a little loopy on the greraammmar. Eat the Cheese and Save the People from the Diced Peaches!**

** Werefaerie120**

"Skyler, just focus and….PERFECT!" A bunch of crows were scared out of their trees. Toph smirked.

"Twinkle toes, we have ourselves an Earthbender!" Aang jumped into the air for joy….and hit his head on a rock that had conveniently and accidentally been hovering in the air by Skyler. Toph and Skyler burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Cristin had been suffering from windburn. Katara was tending to it. While she tended, they talked.

"So, do you know if you're a bender?" Cristin seemed a little confused, but got the jist of it and said no. Katara paused.

"Well, the water's healing you faster than it heals anybody else. You might be a Waterbender." Cristin brightened up.

"Cool." Then she sighed unhappily. Katara asked,

"What's wrong? Did I miss a spot?" Cristin shook her head.

"Me and my friend are having a big fight." Katara looked shocked.

"You and Skyler seemed to be getting along just fine!" Cristin looked shocked now.

"No, no, no, no, I mean another friend. I think her and another friend, Miyamah, are here too, but just ended up with somebody else." Katara's eyes got huge, and she yelled over her shoulder,

"You guys! Come Here!" She yelled. Skyler and Toph were laughing at Aang's retardedly optimistic smile, and then Toph said to Skyler,

"Okay, Sugar Princess is calling us for a summons." Katara half teasingly said,

"Hey, I'm the QUEEN!" Toph chuckled. Katara, now all business, but still healing Cristin's windburn,

"Cristin here just told me that her two other friends might have also crash landed in our world. I think I know who they landed with." Sokka, with a spurt of intellect nobody knew he had, said without realizing the importance of what he was saying,

"Well, there's four of them, so one for each element, so the fire and the air, the fire person must have been pulled towards either Zuko or Azula." The entire group stared at him.

"What did I say?" Sokka asked.

**Well, I'm sorry its so short. If I get up to 20 reviews, I'll post a long chapter! Asta la pasta!**


	6. Ingenious? Ty Lee? What World is this?

**HEY PEEPS! Well, this time I'm updating perdy good, but I still am waiting for those reviews to come in for an ULTRASUPER long chapter. Okay my friends, read! **

**Bananas of the world unite!**

Azula and Miyamah were hitting it off. Azula found herself feeling rather odd. It was like every time she saw something, she needed to tell Miyamah. She had no idea what was going on. So she decided to consult an expert.

"It's called friendship." Ty Lee stated. Adriana nodded behind her. Azula looked confused.

"But….I've never felt this way about either of you guys!" Mai chimed in.

"Gee, thanks." Azula ignored her and said in an un-Azula-like tone, an unsure tone,

"Seriously, you two are my friends, but I don't feel a need to tell you everything!" Ty Lee chuckled.

"Azula, I can't help you with that." Miyamah walked up to them.

"But I can." Azula looked at Miyamah expectantly. Miyamah told the three,

"Azula, you never have tried to make real friends, you've just used your power and authority to get them to listen and follow you. But now, since I know your past, present, and future, you can't hide anything from me, and therefore you feel the need to tell me everything because you feel like I'm your sister, always knowing your secrets." Azula realized that every single word was true. Adriana cut in.

"That was a speech, Miyamah." Miyamah mock punched her arm. Azula saw something out of the corner of her eye. She saw a conveniently flying Appa going above the trees. Azula quickly said,

"It's the Avatar! The plan to kill him is-"Miyamah cut her off.

"Azula, remember, don't kill the avatar. You'll end up in a mental asylum if you do." Azula, unaccustomed to not trying to kill the avatar, tried to jet pack up to Appa. She looked behind her, screamed and fell to the ground. Miyamah chortled. Ty Lee and Mai looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you laughing at? She could be hurt!" Ty Lee shrieked. Miyamah said,

"Relax, It's just the fact that since she's felt real friendship for the first time, her blue, emotionless fire is gone and now she has normal orange flames just like everybody else." Ty Lee relaxed. Then she glanced around.

"Where's Adriana?" Mai shrugged. Azula was no help; she was crying on the ground. Miyamah noticed a scrape on the ground, as if somebody had been swept off of their feet. Miyamah looked above her and saw Appa's platypus like tail floating in the air. She had a feeling about what had happened.

"I think…I think the Avatar has taken her aboard Appa." Azula stopped crying, while Ty Lee started. Mai didn't really care.

"One less person to have to kill or to have to reward." Miyamah shrugged.

"She was an Airbender, I'm sure of it. Her shirt has the Airbender sign on it. By the way, has anybody seen a tall, brown haired girl and a shorter brown haired girl? On Appa?" Azula got up and wiped the dirt off of her outfit. Ty Lee said with her spurt of intellect that nobody knew she had,

"Well, there's four of them then, so one for each element, so the earth and water people must have been pulled towards the water tribe girl and the blind girl. We got the fire and air, but the air got taken by the Avatar himself." The three other girls stared at her.

"What did I say?" Ty Lee asked.

**Not as short, but pretty short. Review for Longer! Asta la pickle! I'll get it right after my reviews!**


	7. Amnesia

**Chapter Sevenioto!**

**Hey peoples! What could possibly be up? Maybe…Appa? Adrianna? Aang? Wow, the air peoples all start with a. SOOO not intended. But cool. Well, I want reviews, and you readers want a super long chapter. Well, we all want things. But we can both get what we want. You just have to do your part; rack up 20 reviews for me! As always, Asta la pomegranate!**

Aang grimaced. After they had landed the girl had gone into shock or something. The possible Airbender he'd seen 'captured' by Azula was in some kind of pain. She was screaming and writhing in pain. Katara was rapidly trying to heal her. The other three girls didn't even notice there was another girl there. Sokka was looking for food. Cristin, non interested in Toph and Skyler's continuous 'scare all the meat away from Sokka with rocks' game, wandered over to Katara and her patient. Cristin's eyes widened.

"Katara? That's the girl I was telling you about. What's wrong with her?" Aang filled in.

"When we rescued her from Azula and her friends, she started screaming and spazzing like she had a platypus bear on top of her. We don't know what's wrong with her." Toph then ventured over, telling Skyler to keep practicing with Sokka's intended prey.

"Twinkle Toes, I can feel what's wrong with her." Aang and Katara both stared at her, poor Adriana forgotten.

"What's wrong? She's not injured in any way, and her chi paths are clear, but she's still like this." Katara asked. Toph 'listened' to the earth for a moment and said,

"Well, to put it this way, she has a physical bond with the person she landed here with. Skyler and Cristin don't have that, maybe because they don't know each other that well. But for her to snap out of it, I'm going to have to break that bond, making her forget whoever she was with entirely, although she might remember some things. I really haven't done this before, so I'm not entirely sure. Should I try it? I can feel that this bond is pretty strong, so the two must have been best friends. Should I risk it?" Aang nodded solemnly.

"Friendships can be reformed. Lives can't. She could die if she keeps flailing about like that." Toph nodded, screwed up her glazed eyes for a minute, and then punched her hand into the ground directly next to Adriana's heart. Adriana's screams subsided, and she opened her eyes.

"Are you an Airbender?" Aang instantly asked. Katara swatted him and scolded,

"She just woke up! Give her some space!" Adriana rubbed her eyes.

"No, its okay. I don't know. How do I know?" Aang grinned his overly optimistic grin.

"Just push your hand out like you would be sending air out of your palm." Adriana did just so, causing Sokka, who was over in the trees, getting ready to pounce on a tiny mouse, to land on the poor mouse, causing a much bloodied up Sokka with infected Rattle-Mouse bites to shake his fist at Adriana. Skyler laughed. Cristin grinned. Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka. Toph was rolling on the ground cackling. Adriana was looking shocked with her hand out. Aang, however, was stunned and overjoyed to find an Airbender who was at least as powerful as himself. Aang said to Adriana,

"We have to start training you right away!" Cristin pushed him aside, and said to her friend,

"Adriana, do you remember where Miyamah was?" Adriana looked confused.

"Who's Miyamah?"

**Well, It was a teensy bit longer than planned. Who am I kidding, I don't plan! Well, Asta la parakeet!**


	8. Phoenix

**So, my buddies, what is going on with Miyamah, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai the monotone? You shall see! But I can tell some of you (kate882!) that Azula most likely won't die, but I can't promise anything for Aang… *sharpens knife* Asta la personality! Still waiting for my 20 reviews! How do you make send in question fics, anyway?**

Azula asked Miyamah,

"If Ty Lee is correct, then…can you firebend?" Miyamah, while fidgeting on her ostrich horse she'd found wandering the forest they had been in (now they are around ba sing se),

"I really don't know. I hope I can, but I really don't know." Azula leapt off of her lizard and said,

"Well, let's see! Now, to firebend, you have to~" Miyamah smiled and said,

"I know, I can see your past, remember? I know how you learned to bend." Azula smiled back and said,

"Right. Now try and hit that tree over there." Azula pointed to a tall oak tree standing far off in the distance. Mai and Ty Lee had stopped their lizards too and were now observing.

Miyamah shut her eyes; and stuck her hand out so she was facing the tree. Then she opened her eyes and a phoenix flew out of her hand, a bright purple, flaming phoenix. Azula stared at it. Then she stared at Miyamah, who still had her eyes shut. She must have had some breakthrough with her firebending. Her hair had turned the same color as Mai's, including the shininess. Miyamah also must have had a telepathic connection with the bird, because it leisurely flew over to the tree and touched it with its beak. The tree went up in flames, and the bird flew back to Miyamah. It touched Miyamah's forehead with its beak, and it seemed to be sucked in to her. Miyamah opened her eyes and they were flaming purple for a moment. Then they turned golden. Miyamah asked Azula curiously,

"Did I firebend?" Azula nodded, speechless. Ty Lee, however, was incapable of not talking.

"Well, Miyamah, I knew your aura was purple, which means happy and all knowing, by the way, but I didn't know you could make a bird with your bending! I mean, that was so amazing! By the way, why was your fire purple?" Azula came out of speechless and asked her friend,

"Yes, how is your fire purple?" Miyamah somehow knew.

"Well, usual firebending is orange, for rage or passion. Azula's was blue because she was emotionless and uncaring. Mine is purple because I'm happy. Not many firebenders are, and they are not happy enough for it to be purple." Azula said inquisitively,

"Can you bring the bird back for a minute? And do your eyes have to be closed?" Miyamah shook her head.

"No, they don't. I guess I was just trying to focus. I don't really need to, I guess." Miyamah suddenly kicked the air, and the phoenix soared out of her foot. Her outfit had changed too. She was wearing black leggings, a blood red tunic, and red and gold boots like Azula's. Azula told Miyamah,

"Now, can the bird carry people?" The bird answered the question for its mistress. It soared down and tipped a wing for Azula to clamber on. She did just that. Miyamah smiled, and Azula noticed the girl's eyes were flaming purple again. The bird suddenly took off, flying high in the sky.

**AZULA POV**

It was like nothing I've ever experienced. I was flying higher than I'd ever dared to fly with my fire, and I didn't even have to focus to make sure I was not going to stop bending and fall. The air was crisp and cool, and every time we went higher, it got a tiny bit colder. The flaming phoenix took me around fluffy white clouds, and dived and twisted. It was like I was a bird myself. But down on the ground, I saw Miyamah-the closest I've ever had to a best friend, counting Mai and Ty Lee- smiling up at me. I smiled down and laughed. I yelled down,

"Give me more of a challenge!" I suddenly felt the cold wind whip my bangs back and forth, and the bird suddenly took a nosedive, spiraling straight down, I knew Miyamah wouldn't let me get hurt, so I lifted my arms and yelled,

"WOOOOHOOO!" Then the bird turned up and floated carefully over to Miyamah, who was grinning like she'd just become the Avatar-no, Azula, I've got to stop thinking about the Avatar. The bird let me off and I stood next to Ty Lee and gushed in a voice so unlike me.

"Ohmygod, Ty Lee, it was amazing!" I continued to gush until Miyamah yelled,

"Look! Earth Kingdom soldiers!"


End file.
